Bleach: Ash's Journey
by P.F. Necro
Summary: Ash wakes up unsure of where he is and what he is. He goes on a journey to get his old life back but meets some new friends along the way. Ash/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is the first story I will be making an honest attempt at and I permit you to flame away. It's going to be short (at most 20 chapters). I'm also not very good at weekly updating. I tend to update when I can and this is the same. The summary is right. It's gonna be an Ash/Harem. Ash will occasionally be (As explained in story) called Satoshi. I will also be setting up a poll to add more females to said Harem. There are four girls that are already included regardless. But before we get started here's a hint. Ash just died on his journey in the Pokémon World. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Bleach.**

Bleach: Ash's Journey

**A Hole in His Heart… Umm, Chest?**

Ash didn't remember much, except for a painful sensation going through his body, ten times worse than his buddy Pikachu's thunderbolt. Ash woke up on his stomach with the wind knocked out of him.

"What the… Where am I?" He asked himself out loud.

Ash woke to find himself in a rather barren landscape, like a desert, only much larger with canyons and mountains to boot.

'Damn, just my luck' Ash thought. He stood and felt a little off. 'I feel a bit taller than before' He noted mentally.

Ash continued over to a pool of water he had spotted in at bit the distance. He made it to the pool in a few minutes. Ash shoved his head in the water to get refreshed and get a drink. When he pulled out he saw something that almost made his heart stop. Ash stood and stumbled back, falling on his rear.

"What the hell!" Ash shouted in panic. Ash stood and walked slowly back over to the pool. He saw a reflection that he was not used to. Off the wavering surface he saw what resembled an animals head. It largely resembled a jackal but was very frightening and fierce with black war paint covering it a bit.

Ash stood and tried to remove the mask but it would not budge. Then he took notice of his hands. His hands were covered in what like gauntlets made of bone. He moved back over to the pool again and saw that it was covering his entire body. He looked very canine but at le same time it looked very similar to a medieval knight's armor with black and red war paint to boot.

"Typical." Ash said a little depressed. Then he noticed that the masks mouth opened when he opened his. And his voice sounded a little demonic. He noticed the hole in his chest.

"What the… This is getting hard to wrap my head around." He proclaimed to the wind and desert. "I guess this is me now. How am I gonna explain this to my mom? She's going to freak out!"

Ash sighed and turned and walked away from the pool. When he got about five steps away he heard an explosion, and then some maniacal laughter. Ash turned to the source and started to run on two legs towards it.

'This is way to slow' He thought to himself. He then instinctively got down on all fours and took off like a bullet. 'Much better.' He told himself.

When Ash made it over the dune he was on he looked down to a shocking sight. There were five other beings similar to Ash himself; one of them was a doe with red markings going up from her belly. Another of them was serpentine with her own red and blue markings, the third was a golden lioness with white marking and all were relatively close to Ash's own size. These three were trying to protect the most human looking of the three; she had a grown female physique with a large spike attached to her arm. The fifth was a blue shark like creature with half a mask. He had a human jaw and was obviously the one the others were trying to attack. But he was far stronger, with one swipe of his humanoid arm he sent the three flying.

" Pathetic, and you call yourselves adjachas." He ended with a roar of laughter.

Ash saw enough to see what was wrong with this picture. While the three other beings were trying to stand he saw the blue half masked creature stand over the doe.

"Now, you DIE!" The half masked one screamed out as he swung down.

"Apache, NO!" The snake called out.

Ash sprinted on all fours ten times faster than he had before. He wrapped his arms around the doe creature and let the bladed hand slice through his back. He lifted her up and leapt away, leaving a stunned group of beings behind him. He landed next to the human like female and placed the now named Apache there.

"Why did you save me?" She asked weakly.

"Because it was the right thing to do." He stated and turned with a glare to the half masked creature.

"Hmm… I've never seen a hollow like you around here before, are you new?" The more humanoid one asked him.

"Yes, I'm…"

"It doesn't matter what he is Vasto Lorde. He will die like a dog!" The half masked one proclaimed.

"Watch after her," He pointed to Apache. "And I'll take care of this asshole."

Ash got down and charged at the obnoxious half masked hollow with a fury before anyone could question him.

"Bring it Vasto Lorde! You're no match for me!"

Ash responded with a clawed gauntlet slash to his face. He then followed it up with a knee to the gut and a back flip that was turned into a kick to the chin. His opponent took the brunt of the attack and with a grunt swung with the back of his hand into the side of Ash's head. Ash went flying into the side of a cliff. The half masked one laughed at Ash's pain.

"At least he got some hits in on me, a worthy challenge, unlike you four." He ended with giddy laugh.

He slowly made his way over to the two creatures that were still down. He brought his arm up to finish his job. They both tried to retaliate by shooting red balls of energy at him. He laughed at their feeble attempt and swung. But his arm got caught by Ash who pulled himself out of the side of the cliff. He was a little battered but still in condition to fight.

"Not on my watch." With that Ash threw him at a boulder protruding from the ground.

Ash wiped the blood from his chin onto the back of his hand. He then turned to the downed hollows.

"Are either of you seriously injured?" He asked with a kind smile.

They both blushed and shook their heads no.

"That's good now…" He turned to see an extremely powerful beam of energy come from the half masked hollow he thought he had beaten.

Using his body he covered both the girls from the explosion.

"NO!" Both Apache and the other Vasto Lorde called out.

"Sun Sun!"

"Mila Rose!"

The blue half masked hollow laughed insanely and started towards the humanoid female hollow.

"I have you now, Vasto Lorde!" Was all he could say before having his chest ripped open?

He turned and saw a handsome brown haired man. Clutching his stomach he asked the man," Lord Aizen, Why?" Was all he managed to let out before he died.

The now named Lord Aizen looked at the beautiful hollow and asked, "Do you wish to be stronger, so you may protect your friends in a situation like this?"

The hollow looked at her friends and at Ash before nodding her head yes.

"Then gather you friends and follow me. There is much that needs to be achieved." With that Aizen turned and strutted off.

The female looked at Apache and lifted her into her arms. She walked over to the other two that were watching Aizen in awe.

She looked at the lioness, "Mila Rose, Bring him with us."

"Yes ma'am" The lioness said devoutly.

"Sun Sun, assist her."

"Alright!" The she snake gave a mock solute with her tail.

They all followed Aizen as he walked to a palace with Ash in tow.

'I hope I know what I'm doing…' was her only thought as they made their way to the palace.

**So, how did you like the first chapter? As I said before I'm a slow updater. And if you don't know the first four girls in the harem then just stop reading this story. It's kinda obvious at this point. Don't forget to review. Peace…**

**-Necro**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you for the kind reviews and letting me know I need to put more effort into my chapters. I'll shoot for about two thousand and up every chapter. I'm also surprised, but overjoyed that this was recognized by two of my favorite authors: Batthan and Johan07. I'm also checking out your stories pyromania101 and I have to say that I'm impressed. But I tend to stay a safe distance from M ratings unless the story is good. In your case, it is. So without further ado we shall begin.**

Bleach: Ash's Journey

**Unfamiliar Territory **

Ash's Dream

_Ash woke to find himself in an unknown land, filled with memories he quickly recognized._

"_Hey, I remember that, that was when Misty, Brock, Pikachu and I saved The Legendary birds from William…"Ash claimed to himself as he pointed to the fond memory. Ash began to tear up._

"_Pika… chu…" Ash broke down into tears at the thought of his old friend. A memory appeared, ruling out all other memories just because of its meaning to Ash._

"_My last moment with Pikachu." Ash said remembering the horrid thought. _

Ash's Memory

"_At last, the world is mine to rule. MAYBE EVEN DESTROY!" The statement was followed with maniacal laughter. _

"_Cyrus! Are you insane? You'll kill us all just for YOUR supposed new world?" Ash (In human form) shouted at the mad man. Ash was with his trusted pal Pikachu who would stay by Ash's side no matter what the cost._

"_Would you not? If you ever felt this power the world would seems highly insignificant compared to you right now!" Cyrus shouted in glee, mad lust filled his words as his body brimmed with unspeakable power._

"_Pikachu, zap this guy back into reality!"Ash responded, fear evident in his voice. He knew he was alone on this one; Brock and Dawn were stuck behind some rubble that was blocking entrance to Dialga and Palkia's world. Cyrus had just sucked both of the legendaries dry with a power siphoning machine that forced their powers out of their bodies and into Cyrus._

"_Do you really believe that a rat can put a scratch on a god such as me?" Cyrus said swatting the high powered lightning away with one hand, such as one would shoo a fly. "Let me show you a real attack!" Cyrus said cockily as he pulled his arm back, his hand started to glow purple and conjured up a massive ball of energy, large as Cyrus himself, and launched the crimson sphere at Pikachu._

"_Pikachu look out!" But Pikachu didn't stand a chance. With a massive blast Pikachu was sent tumbling away, its future looking a little bleak at the moment. It was breathing heavily and had lots of cuts and scrapes all over its body._

"_PIKACHU!" Ash screamed in worry as his best buddy finally stopped tumbling. Ash sprinted over and with signs of anguish and pain to see his friend in such condition, began to cry."If only I were stronger… you wouldn't have to fight my battles Pikachu, you wouldn't have to get hurt…" Ash broke into another fit of tears and sobbing._

"_Pi… Pika…" Pikachu let out with its last breath. _

_As the small mouse passed Ash sobbed into it, try to get away from all this, shocked that Cyrus could be such a monstrosity._

"_And now, all shall feel my wrath…" Cyrus said with no remorse or feeling in his voice. Just like that, Ash's world was snuffed out. _

Hueco Mundo

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled waking up in a cold sweat. He shot up into a sitting position in his bed, unaware of the other hollow watching over him. This caused her to wake up from a sweet dream about a certain jackal masked Vasto Lorde, she pulled her head up just in time to see Ash's lips meet hers. Sun Sun and Ash sat there for a second, both of them blushing with their lips locked until Ash pulled away. Although Sun Sun enjoyed their quick moment of lip locking and was discouraged when Ash pulled away she was also relieved to see Ash healed rather quickly.

"I-I'm s-so sorry!" Ash yelped out blushing nervously. "It was a complete accident!"

As much as Sun Sun hated to admit she was falling for him, she was also curious as to what or who Pikachu was. "N-No, I'm the one who should be sorry, you just woke up and… but it's not your fault at all!" She said, her tail rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"It's okay, as long as no one was hurt, right?" Ash said in all modesty.

"So… Who was this Pikachu you were screaming about, were they a good friend?" Sun Sun asked in curiosity.

"N-No, he wasn't a good friend. He was my best friend, and… I failed him when he needed me most, and I can't forgive myself for that."Ash said, head drooping in shame. Sun Sun looked at Ash for a moment but decided to do something to cheer him up. She pulled him in for a hug, which in this case was her lying her head on his right shoulder and wrapping the end of her tail around his back. Ash blushed at the contact and hugged back, liking that she did something like that for him. Sun Sun pulled away from the hug confusing Ash slightly until she kissed him on the cheek. This caused Ash's blush to further progress.

"Do you feel better now?" She asked sweetly. Ash nodded dumbly wondering why he was getting affection from a girl he barely knew. "Good, now we have to go meet with Miss Halibel and figure out what that strange human wants with us."

Ash looked confused, "strange human? I don't remember seeing a human there."

"He defeated the Arrancar after it had struck you down. Oh, and by the way, thank you for saving Mila Rose and I from that brute, we couldn't have survived another attack like that." Sun Sun said sweetly, thankful that he had put himself on the line for them.

"It was only natural that I help you out, you were in quite a pickle." Ash said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. He wasn't used to praise from girls he meets.

"Let's be on our way then." She stood and went to help Ash out of bed.

"It's quite alright, I'm sure I can manage moving around on my own."Ash said slipping out of bed them tidying it up before he left. Sun Sun just nodded at him.

Ash and Sun Sun made their way from the medical wing of the Hueco Mundo, walking in silence at first. Sun Sun decided she needed to know more about her new crush.

"So… What's your name?" Sun Sun asked politely.

"My names Ash, and yours?

"Sun Sun." She responded.

"That's a beautiful name, Sun Sun." Ash replied. Sun Sun blushed and looked away.

"Th-Thank you, Ash." Sun Sun responded. Ash just nodded and gestured to a large set of doors. They were massive, must've been twenty feet tall.

"Is this our stop?" He asked curiously, Sun Sun nodded prompting Ash to open up the door with one hand and saw a surprising sight.

Apache, the doe with graceful stature, was in a senseless argument with the lioness, Mila Rose. Aizen was sitting on a throne amused at the sight, while Gin, Tosen, and Halibel stood by not affected by the two having their own conversation. The two female Hollows were having an argument over who would be more powerful when they became an Arrancar. Then that turned into who would be more beautiful.

"It's obvious that I would have better looks than a hag like you!" Apache screamed at the lioness.

"It's **obvious **that you have no sense for true beauty!" Mila Rose retorted.

"I think you both will look uninteresting, not that either of you could get a guy the way you're both going." Sun Sun complied a little snidely, snickering at her own comment.

"You shut up and stay out of it!" They both replied. Ash just sweat dropped.

Ash looked at both of them and came to a conclusion, "I think you both look great." Ash said with truth behind his words. Both the hollows stopped bickering and looked over at Ash. They blushed when they saw their savior.

Ash just scratched the back of his head nervously; all eyes in the room were suddenly focused on him.

"Ah, it seems that our only male guest is up. How are you feeling?" Aizen asked with mild interest.

"I feel great, umm… I'm sorry but I don't believe I got your name before." Ash said scratching the back of his head, laughing nervously.

"It's quite alright friend, my name is Aizen, the man on your left is Tosen, on the right is Gin." Aizen replied. Tosen nodded as if to acknowledge Ash. Gin only smiled and gave a wave of his hand. Ash returned the pleasantries. Ash looked over to the other girls as well.

"I'm afraid I didn't get your names either." Ash said sweetly unaware of the blushes on all the girls' faces. Ash wondered why, until he looked over and saw Sun Sun's head was on his shoulder and tail was wrapped around his back. Ash blushed at the sudden contact because it put him on the spot in the room. Both Mila Rose and Apache looked pissed at this.

"Sun Sun!" They both yelled out at once. Sun Sun began to sweat nervously; Ash looked dumbly at the two trying to put one and the other together. He finally came to a conclusion.

"Oh… So all three of you have the same name, that's cool… are you related at all?" Ash announced with a dumb smile on his face. Everyone in the room looked at Ash in silence for a minute.

Ash continued to smile unaware of the looks he was getting. Both Gin and Sun Sun were holding back a laugh but were failing miserably, Aizen and Tosen were both fairly amused by the statement, Halibel looked at Ash passively, trying to make heads or tails of the young hollow.

Ash looked away from Mila Rose and Apache, who both thought Ash was as dense as could be, and he diverted his attention to Halibel, "So… what might your name be?"

"Tia Halibel, and yours?" She responded sweetly.

"My name is Ash, what was the meeting going to be about?" Ash suddenly interested in the previous topic. Aizen looked at the boy for a moment before standing and clasping his hands together.

"It seems your interested, good; we need as many Arrancars as possible for the journey in progression. You see, we gathered you here for the purpose of having greater power, so you may defeat your enemies without fail, and with this strength, may protect those dear to you in a time of need, the only cost of this power is your loyalty to me, so you may help me defeat my enemies. So, what do you say?

Ash remembered the death of his buddy Pikachu and the destruction of his world. Ash stepped forward first, "I'll do it Aizen." Aizen looked at the hollow, a smile evident on his lips.

"Then we shall begin at once, while the others are making their decision." Ash nodded wondering how this was going to work. He followed Aizen out of the room into a separate chamber.

Aizen pulled a small orb out of his pocket and placed it on an altar, "Ash, please take a seat in front of me here." Ash complied, and sat down. Aizen began to channel the energy from the orb into Ash. Ash screamed out in pain as he felt his soul get ripped apart and resembled. Steam filled the room, Ash reached out and grasped the altar, and stood shakily.

"How do you feel Ash?" Aizen asked a bit concerned.

"I've had better days…" Replied a much less demonic sounding Ash. Ash, however blacked out because of the excruciating pain. Aizen looked at the boy, still able to see a good build, a tan face with little zig zags under his eyes. He had black longish hair and his mask went from his temple to his cheek.

"This was our first complete success and, with a Vasto Lorde to boot, I have to say that I'm mildly pleased with the progress." Was the only thing Aizen said with a sadistic grin. Aizen lifted the nineteen year old boy bridal style and left the room.

**Don't forget to leave me ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Up here is my normal, "Thank You, ect." But today I'm actually going to state the reasons I redesigned Ash the way I did. I made Ash older and therefore more mature, but he is just as dense as before. He gets his occasional swearing from Misty, who I knew was swearing all those times she and Ash got into a fight. Also, Sun Sun isn't going to be Ash's only kiss. There will be others in there, and Ash's is going to have his mask fragment turned into a necklace. Last but not least, Ash and Mila Rose will be heavily implied in this chapter, maybe even with a kiss. Now, let it begin…**

Bleach: Ash's Journey

**Combat Training… Kinda**

Ash's Room

Ash awoke feeling better than had ever felt in his entire life. He yawned and stretched out, sticking his left hand towards his nightstand, where his hat would normally be located. Finding nothing that resembled his cap, he looked around his room seeing that it has everything Ash would need. There was a bathroom with a medicine cabinet, a toilet, a sink and shower. His bed was a king and consisted of unknown materials to Ash, with a closet and nightstand. Ash was generally pleased with his room.

Ash stood and took notice of something new to him. He was very human in appearance again; Ash smiled at the concept and began to feel his body. He also took notice that he had no clothing on, Ash made his way to the closet and looked in it seeing it empty.

Ash frowned and looked around the room seeing no clothing for him to wear. 'Oh joy, it's not like I'm gonna run down the hall like this.' He thought sarcastically. He noticed a sort of note feld up and left on his nightstand. In neat writing it said: _If you need clothing just imagine you're wearing your ideal outfit. -Aizen_

Ash scratched the back of his head but complied with the note anyway. Ash soon found himself wearing something similar to his Hoenn attire, but with a little more white and purple than he would have preferred, but was complete with a white sash tied around his waist and connected to that was a strange sword. Ash also had white foot wraps on and felt it easier to move around on two legs now, even though he could feel a wild animal inside him, urging him to let it out of its cage. Ash pushed this feeling to the back of his mind and stepped outside of his room.

There were plenty of other rooms to stay in and one could get lost easily in here. Ash spotted the medical wing and from there made his way to the throne room he was once in. When he opened the door he started to hear yelling, figuring it to be Mila Rose and Apache he opened the door the rest of the way with a sigh. Ash saw two women he had never seen before arguing, one of them was wearing a brown jumpsuit with white bracelets and had purple hair, and she looked to be about eighteen years old. The other was in an Amazonian getup with a white head piece and a purple amulet, and appeared to be about twenty-one or so. Ash looked at the two, stunned that there were other humans here other than Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. But Ash realized that if he looked human after his transformation then why shouldn't they. Ash also noticed a shy looking seventeen year old with black hair and purple eyes. She was observing the two for a little while and interjected every now and again.

The last new face was a beautiful blonde with a good tan like Ash but had half her own face covered. She watched on, unsure of what to do. Aizen and his group were nowhere to be seen. Ash decided to intervene however, the argument had gotten out of hand.

"I think the both of you need to calm down a bit, I just got here and this is how you act?" Ash said loudly enough for everyone to hear him. Both Mila Rose and Apache turned to him to tell him to shut it but saw the cute boy and were unsure how to react. Ash saw everyone's mixed reactions and scratched the back his head trying to make heads or tails of their different reactions to the boy's abrupt arrival.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh." He said with a frown. All of the female Arrancars thought he looked cute when he was modest, this caused them all to blush forcing the three adjachas to look away and conceal their blush. Halibel blushed to but didn't need to look away because of her face being covered by her top. Ash noticed them all look away but was unsure of why. Being the dense lovable hero he is, he decides to ask them.

"Mila Rose, Apache, Sun Sun, are you all alright? You seem a little flustered. Is it something I did?" He asked sheepishly.

"No, not at all Ash-sama… err, uh I mean Ash!" Sun Sun replied, attempting to hide her blush with her sleeve when the other two adjachas just snickered. Ash frowned and put on a dumbfounded look.

"Sama?" Ash question out loud. The question just furthered Sun Sun's blush.

"It means Sun Sun has high respect for you, Ash." Halibel stated. Ash just scratched the back of his head and blushed a bit, trying to avert his gaze. He looked up to the throne out of minor embarrassment and noticed Aizen had taken his place on it along with Gin and Tosen.

"Hey Aizen!" He said to the Former Captain with a wave. Aizen gave a small nod in his direction, followed by an unnoticed smile. "And hey Gin, hey Tosen!"

"Hello, Ash." Tosen replied in a very passive manner.

"Hey Ash! And, do you mind if I call you by your full first name? It feels more natural to me." Gin asked a little out of the blue.

"Umm… Sure! I don't mind at all, my full name is Ashura Satoshi Ketchum. I just normally go by Ash is all." He said a little sheepishly.

"How did you sleep Ashura?" Gin asked in a friendly manner.

"I slept great! I haven't felt this good since I was done with my last journey." Ash replied, smiling all the while.

"Journey?" Mila Rose questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"The trip I took while I was…" Aizen took the opportunity to interrupt the young Arrancar.

"As interesting as this journey sounds I must intervene as we have much more pressing matters to attend to." Everyone snapped to attention. "Good, it appears that you all will need some training if you are going to help me in our fight. It has come to my attention also that none of you have any training with a blade based on how you walk and move generally. It also seems that you have gotten used to using your hollowified bodies over your human one, so, naturally, I've decided to put you all through training with Gin and Tosen. Any questions?" Aizen asked.

No one in the room had much to say after Aizen was finished. So with a wave of his hand he dismissed them all. Tosen then led them all to a large training area.

"Alright, let's split into groups, Tosen will be training Halibel, Sun Sun and Apache. I will be training Mila Rose and Ash. Questions? No? So let's get this show on the road!" Gin exclaimed fiercely, his eyes opening up for the first time Ash had seen him.

"That's the spirit!" Ash replied; pumping a fist into the air.

"Gin, would you kindly?" Tosen asked softly. Gin nodded and slammed two hands into the ground. A very solid looking wall slid up from the ground and separated both the teams.

"Alright Ash, you and Mila Rose will be sparring together and you will be trying to work out each other's weaknesses in battle, alright?" Gin question placing both his hands on his hips. They both nodded and looked at each other in determination.

"Alright Ash, you may be cute but I will have no problem kicking your butt, got it?" Mila Rose stated loudly. The statement caused Ash to blush deeply and get distracted so Mila Rose took the chance to leap forward and kick Ash square in the chest, effectively knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Oww…" Was all the Young Arrancar managed to get out. Gin face-palmed.

'Crap, I hope the kid can do better than that. Or this is going to become a long day.' Gin thought to himself.

_**Nine Painful Hours Later**_

Ash pulled himself off the ground again, his sword clattering away and Mila Rose stood over the beaten boy triumphantly. Gin stood off to the side observing the two. For what seem like the thousandth time that day, she had beaten his ass into the ground. Gin couldn't help but face-palm once again.

"That's all for the day you two. Ash when you come back tomorrow, please work on your footwork."Gin said with a wave as he walked out. Ash waved back and nodded his head. Mila Rose walked over to Ash and patted him on the back.

"You tried your best, that's all that counts right?" Mila Rose said quite a bit worn down herself. Ash smiled and nodded back, he walked over and lifted up his own blade, the dull black metal accompanied by cloud like wisp of silver and gold. Ash then decided, having had tossed his jacket away a few hours ago, to remove his shirt when he reentered his room. He tossed it on the bed and laid down, going deep into thoughts about his sparring with Mila Rose. While he was distracted, a certain Amazonian beauty entered his room unnoticed to apologies. She looked over to his bed to find him deep in thought. She blushed madly though when she saw him shirtless and decided to try something a bit naughty.

She crept over to his bed and leapt on top of him, pinning his hands down with her own and getting into an "awkward" position with the unexpecting young Arrancar. As Ash was about to shout out, the young lady brought her face uncomfortably close to his own. Ash, still dumbfounded about why she had jumped on him, was blushing insanely.

"You know, you are way cuter up close." Mila Rose commented in an almost sexy manner. As Ash was about to question her, until she pulled his lips onto her own. They shared the kiss for a few seconds. Mila Rose was about to go further with it, feeling no resistance from Ash until…

"What the hell are you doing to Ash, you molester!" Both young Arrancar heard, they broke the near French kiss, and turned to the voice to see a very pissed Apache, a shocked Sun Sun, and a surprised Halibel. Mila Rose looked a little peeved to see the group, especially Apache.

"Why, pissed cause I got to kiss him before you?" Mila Rose said in a naughty tone before releasing Ash's arms and snuggling up to him, her head on his bare chest just above his hollow hole.

Apache wanted to strangle the life out of Mila Rose before Tosen stopped them.

"Am I missing something here?" He asked in the hallway behind the three Arrancar women before walking by them, ignoring their expressions, into Ash's room.

"Could you please remove yourself from Ash?" He asked with a hard stare. Mila Rose pouted a bit before parting with Ash and standing up. Ash took the moment to slip his shirt on.

"Ash, please visit Lord Aizen for a meeting. He wishes to inform you of something important."

"Alright." Ash replied and followed Tosen out of the room, "thanks for entering when you did Tosen, I don't know how I would have gotten out of that situation."

"The pleasure is mine Ash." Tosen said with a rare smile. Ash smiled in return. They both reached the throne room, where Aizen was seated with some new people Ash hadn't seen before.

They all looked at Ash from the higher area they were on.

"Che, looks pretty weak to me. What do you think Ulquiorra?" A blue/green haired Arrancar asked in an obnoxious tone.

Ulquiorra looked over at Ash and saw something peculiar about him. He decided he would explore into it later though.

"It doesn't matter Grimmjow, As long as he serves Lord Aizen." Aaroniero replied for Ulquiorra.

"Hi!" One tiny voice squeaked above the arguing ones. A beautiful young Arrancar with a rams skull mask on her forehead said. A busty young 19 year old green haired beauty walked down the steps to greet Ash. The Arrancar boy smiled and waved back as she made her way to him.

"Hi, I'm Nelliel, what your name?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm Ash…" Ash stated, still a little confused as to why she was being so sweet to him.

"It's nice to…" But She got cut off.

"Shut up and show some respect you slut, Lord Aizen is trying to speak!" A prude looking asshole with a cocky grin yelled a Nelliel.

Nelliel looked pissed at the comment but chose not to say anything when Ash put his hand on her shoulder.

"He's not worth it Nelliel." Ash said. Nelliel sighed and stood next to Ash, blushing at the contact with the boy.

"I gathered you all here to see amongst you who place's where in rank. The following ranks go as such, and I do not want to hear any complaints on placement.

Ash – 0

Stark – 1

Barragan – 2

Nelliel – 3

Halibel – 4

Ulquiorra – 5

Nnoitra – 6

Grimmjow – 7

Zommari – 8

Szayel – 9

Aaroniero – 10

"How the hell did not only one, but two bitches get above me?" Nnoitra yelled out frustrated. Ash was the one who was pissed off at the comment this time around.

"Who do you think you are? You're no better than anyone else in here!" Ash yelled at the pompous ass. Ash had a high respect for Halibel and was becoming fast friends with Nelliel. Both the girls were a bit shocked Ash was protecting them and they each fought back a blush.

"Che, you're not worth my time runt." Nnoitra responded acting like Ash was a waste of his time.

"I'll show you what I'm worth, how about we have a bit of a spar tomorrow. Whoever wins gets rank 0 in Aizen's espada. Nnoitra gave Ash a cocky grin.

"You can't beat me whelp, so you can kiss your position goodbye! Tomorrow I'll show you and both those bitches who the real cero espada is." He replied with a toothy grin before walking off. Ash watched him walk away, absolutely pissed at what he told his new friends.

"Asshole, neither of you worry though. I'll put Nnoitra in his place tomorrow. They both gave Ash a worried look as he walked back to his bedroom still fuming.

**I hope this has satisfied the hoards of hungry readers for now. Next time is Ash vs. Nnoitra. It probably seems a little one sided but Ash doesn't even know how to bring out his reishi yet. So can he pull off a win? Find out in the next chapter. And, thanks for all the praise, I really appreciate it. Also, what will Ash do when he hears three girls from a different dimension show up on earth? How does Ash respond when Tosen informs him they have strange creatures with elemental abilities? Wait until the next chapter to find out. Read and Review, flames are accepted, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**-P.F. Necro**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the praise, and criticism, it helps me write. Anyways, on with the next chapter. Also, for those of you who want me to slow down the romance, too bad, I have to add one girl into the harem each chapter, and once I get them all in I can slow it down a bit. I also noticed some of you thought I should make Halibel less OOC. I have to agree, I made her seem childish which the complete opposite of her character is, and now I shall continue the story.**

Bleach: Ash's Journey

**Unleashing the Beast… Again**

Ash stood up in his room and began to put his clothes on. He was really pissed last night so at his own need for a shower after his spar with Mila Rose, and his argument with Nnoitra he took one last night. With one last glance at his room, he adjusted his blade and started off down the halls, ignoring the animalistic urge he was gaining to rip Nnoitra in two.

Ash made it two the Hueco Mundo's lunch hall to get some breakfast.

'What am I going to do? I have absolutely no sword training and no way to control my reitsu, I think that's what Gin called it anyway.' Ash thought to himself, picking out his breakfast before sitting down.

The green haired man that thought Ash looked pathetic came over and sat down next to Ash, "Sup, shrimp? I heard you're argument with Nnoitra last night, and I gotta say, that's pretty ballsy. Not even higher ranks challenge that guy to a fight, and I know you're the big bad cero espada and all, but he has one major advantage that you don't." Grimmjow stated, wagging a finger at him. Ash looked a little concerned, but thought maybe the man was just goading him on.

"Oh, really? And what would that be, erm…" Ash stumbled a bit forgetting he didn't know the man's name.

"It's Grimmjow, rookie. And, he can use his resurrection, while numbers zero through four cannot. It's not permitted in the Hueco Mundo." He topped off with an obnoxious laugh. "So good luck kid, no really, I hate Nnoitra as much as you do, if not, more so. So I'll give you a hand with your training and you kick his ass for me, got it?" Ash nodded. "Good, finish up here and join me in the training room. Later, kid." And with that Grimmjow vanished. Ash cupped his chin with one hand and wondered what training methods Grimmjow was going to dish out.

"I'll know when I get there." He thought aloud. He used his Sonido to get to the training room.

_**Training Room, Four hours before Ash and Nnoitra's match**_

"Damn kid, you're quick." Grimmjow said with a cocky smile.

"It's not kid! It's Ash, A-S-H, ASH!" He all but screamed at the man.

"Whatever you say, kid! But let's get on to the training, **Ash**." He added with extra emphasis. Ash nodded his head and drew out his sword, getting into his own version of a battle stance which, to Grimmjow, looked ridiculous.

"Shit... you got it all wrong kid. You gotta plant you're feet, that's more like it. Now, act like the sword is an extension of your own body. It moves when you want it to; treat it like it's a part of you, cause it is." Ash gave Grimmjow a dumbfounded look.

"It is?" He questioned. Grimmjow face palmed, and shook his head.

"You seriously don't know?" Ash nodded.

"How are you the strongest one when you don't even know your sword is a part of you? Look kid, you're sword is the nucleus of you hollow powers, right now you are using primarily your soul reaper abilities and reishi. Your sword however can be unleashed and can rejoin your body temporarily, making you far stronger than you were before. Do you understand now?" Grimmjow finished off with his arms crossed. Ash nodded, seeming to pick up on the concept fairly quickly.

"But how do I use my real form?" Ash questioned intrigued. Grimmjow sighed in response.

"Your sword will force you into your own mind and talk. On occasion it might even come out and speak to you. But, that doesn't matter now, what does matter is that I show you enough so you survive your fight with Nnoitra, and pull through. So, let's get this started!" He shouted out drawing his own blade and striking at Ash before the poor Arrancar even had time to retaliate.

_**Three Hours Later**_

Ash fell to the floor, still gripping onto his blade as Grimmjow ended his relentless assault. Ash rolled over and coughed up some blood.

"Don't worry kid; we Arrancar heal up pretty fast, so you'll be ready to take on Nnoitra in no time. Winning against Nnoitra will be a bitch though. You learned more than I could teach in a week in three hours, but at this rate Nnoitra still gunna smear you're blood across the floor." Grimmjow said placing Pantera back in its sheath. Ash stood and smiled weakly, placing his own blade back.

"You don't inspire a lot of hope do you? Must be a blast at birthday parties." Ash replied weakly. Grimmjow chuckled a bit.

"I hear I am a bit of a hoot at those actually, but that's beside the point; you need to go wash up kid, get a bit of rest, and try not to get your ass kicked to hard. I still have a reputation to keep ya know." Grimmjow replied with a fairly good willed chuckle.

"See ya later Grimmjow." Ash responded, heading off to his room.

"Later, Ash." Grimmjow replied, not even noticing he non-chalantly used the boys name.

_**Ash's Room, Fifty-two minutes until the fight**_

Ash entered his room, worn out and covered in his own blood. He walked into his bathroom take a shower. While he was washing of the blood he had accumulated, two things happened. First, two Arrancar named Halibel and Nelliel enter his room to inform him the match was about to start. Second, Ash stepped out of his bathroom feeling completely refreshed and good to fight. Ash opened his eyes and saw both the beautiful Arrancar standing in the center of the room, staring at him with minor surprise. Halibel looked almost totally unfazed at the towel clad boy, while Nelliel couldn't seem to hold back her blush. Ash stood there for a moment, turning as red as a Cheri Berry. While Nelliel continued to stare in complete surprise Halibel decided to inform him.

"Ash, you're battle with Nnoitra while begin in twenty-three minutes. Please don't be late. Nnoitra is aggressive enough as is, good-bye." Halibel passed on as she exited the boy's room with one last glance. Nelliel stood there for a minute before she took off after Halibel.

'That was, strange to say the least.' Ash thought before he quickly got changed. Ash stood up in his usual garb. He looked at his jacket, thought for a minute, and decided he didn't need it. Ash slipped the jacket off and walked out of his room.

_**Battle Grounds, Seven Minutes until battle**_

Ash came out of his Sonido, and entered the room; which was actually a massive arena, with pillars scattered through-out it. Ash stood in a bit of awe at the massive stadium. He slowly walked out to the center off the arena, while Nnoitra walked in from the other side. Nnoitra gave Ash a cocky grin while Ash just stood there, completely determined.

"Let's start this match a little early, pipsqueak." Nnoitra exclaimed, drawing out his blade and aiming it at Ash. Ash drew his own sword and nodded, signaling he was ready to fight.

Nnoitra charged at Ash, slicing at him horizontally, Ash parried the blow and slid it off his own sword before slicing Nnoitra with his own blade. A bit of blood spilled out, Nnoitra looked at the wound, turning more furious as he saw the grin on Ash's face.

"You damn, cocky bastard! You think this hurts me? This is NOTHING!" Nnoitra screamed at the young Arrancar. He then brought his blade back and it began to glow. Nnoitra muttered something softly, so no one else could hear it. An explosion occurred around Nnoitra, whipping wind around Ash, as he shielded his eyes from the dust and debris. When it faded, Ash looked on to see if his opponent was alright. Nnoitra stepped out of the dust cloud, eyeing everybody as if they were completely insignificant. Then he brought his gaze down to Ash. Ash was a little more than surprised; Nnoitra's outfit and reishi level had changed drastically. His costume could only be considered as jester-like; the only scary thing about him was his new weapon. It was a large circular axe with the blade on the interior. Ash would've laughed but his opponent's new spiritual pressure threw him off quite a bit. It had just about tripled and that's what Ash was truly afraid of.

"Do you like my new form, pipsqueak? This is my resurrecion, my true form as it were." Nnoitra finished off with a laugh. Ash didn't have time to respond as Nnoitra threw his weapon at him. Ash caught the blade with his own but was quickly sliding backward with the weapon.

'I couldn't even hold my ground?' Was all Ash had to think before crashing through one of the many pillars. Ash coughed up a bit of blood as the axe slid past his own blade and cut him up a bit. Nnoitra was soon in front of Ash and kicked him square in the chest. This caused Ash to go tumbling across the stadium and smash into another of the pillars. Ash stabbed his blade into the ground and stood up slowly, the weapon giving him support. But, Nnoitra was next to him again; swinging around with his massive axe. It caught Ash square in the chest and propelled him through the pillars, he came out the other side, tumbling until he stopped roughly halfway through the place.

'Shit, looks like I am gonna black out... Crap...'Was all Ash managed to ponder before entering a dream like state.

_**Hall Of Destiny, Three Minutes into fight**_

Ash stood up and shook off the cobwebs, then took notice of his surroundings. Ash's jaw dropped a little because he was now in, what seemed to be, a large throne room. It was a blinding white wherever you looked and there seemed to be strange beings all around him. Ash tried to speak but could not. The largest of the other beings spoke to him.

"Ash, do not fret. We only mean to speak to you for a short amount of time about what has occurred. Your world has not been destroyed, only damaged. The madman Cyrus has simply decimated the transversal world. But, in doing so, has connected your world to a world known as the Soul Society. This is now the new version of heaven it would seem. While at the same time has also connected The Pokémon World to hell. It is now your job as the chosen one, to keep the peace between both worlds, do you understand?" The massive white being asked him. Ash simple nodded his head yes.

"Good, we will talk again, that I can assure you." Ash was met with another version of a blackout.

_**Ash's Mindscape, No Time Has Passed**_

When Ash awoke this time he was in a strange version of Pallet Town. Ash looked about, slightly confused.

"How did I end up here?" He questioned out loud, a little startled by the sound of his own voice. He looked around and saw no one there.

"Is anyone out there?" Ash called out.

"I am here..." A monotone, slightly demonic voice called back, only a couple of feet away from Ash. Ash turned around, startled; but saw no one there.

"I must be hearing things." Ash said to himself.

"And I thought I would be hearing from you a long time ago, Ashura." The voice said again, from behind Ash. Ash turned again, and to his shock, saw what appeared to be a cloaked figure. The cloak had wispy clouds on it, similar to Ash's sword. He looked identical to Sir Aaron, instead with longer white hair, and crimson red eyes. Ash eyed him wearily before reaching to put a hand on his sword, but his sword was gone!

"Tsk, Tsk, Ashura, I thought you knew me better than that." The cloaked man stated before drawing Ash's blade out from under his cloak.

"H- Hey! Give that back! It doesn't belong to you." Ash shouted, frustrated at the cloaked figure. The man chuckled at Ash's response.

"I don't remember having your name on me either, Ashura." The white haired man stated. Ash looked quite a bit confused however.

"Umm... I hate to ask, but why would I have my name on you err... whoever you are." Ash questioned, becoming more confused by the second. The man responded with a good natured laugh; thoroughly enjoy the look of pure confusion on Ash's face.

"You seriously don't get it do you, Ashura-sama?" The red eyed man questioned. Ash eyes widened at the use of the title Sama. "And here I thought you were paying attention to your new, sadistic pal; Grimmjow, was it? I am your blade Ash. I am your weapons true form." He said, a grin making itself across the man's face. Ash's jaw dropped a little, this wasn't what he expected his sword to look like at all. But for some reason he wasn't surprised, he felt like he knew him from somewhere.

"Hey... you look like Sir Aaron!" Ash feeling he had hit the nail on the head proclaimed, this experience was short lived however. The Sir Aaron look alike face palmed.

"Sir Aaron was a generic figure, all of those times you saw him in the time flower's was me changing the image for you so you would relate me to something. He looked nothing like that. He looked exactly like you." Ash was a little more than surprised.

"You can do something like that? Why?" Ash shouted out confused.

"So you would trust me, I placed a man whose story would inspire you and put me as the main character, get it? I placed myself there so you would trust me initially so I could speak to you, and it worked didn't it?" The man voiced. Ash thought about it for a second and agreed, it was a wise idea.

"That was a thought I suppose. I was too busy trying to figure out who you were that I didn't feel as aggressive as I would have." Ash pondered aloud. The figure sighed.

"Man your dull, I would've figured that out in under a minute, and Old Wolfe, probably even less than you. But I called you down here for business I'm afraid." This bit caught Ash's attention. "I need to instruct you on how to summon me, without resurrecion." He stated.

"But how do I do that?" Ash asked.

"It's quite simple actually; I will try to make my way into your subconscious. I have already completed that bit, so I then ask for the reins. You hand them over willingly, and sometimes, when you're unable to respond, I take them by force. Then you sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. You might even get a bit of company if Old Wolfe isn't feeling to shy." The man finished with a bow. Ash however looked a bit confused.

"That's all you have to do? And who is Old Wolfe?" Ash questioned, the man looked at him for a second and replied.

"Yes, that's it. I've been a part of your soul for so long I know you far better than you do. And as for Wolfe, that's not his actual name. His names Chacal, which is Spanish for Jackal, and he is your hollow abilities embodied. He got the nickname because he's been here as long as you've been alive and he looks like a wolf thing to me. So it just stuck, he really sweet when you get to know him though." The white haired being explained. "So I guess I'll be taking over for a bit now, just be sure to enjoy the show, Ashura-sama."

"Wait, before you go could you tell me your name?" Ash asked.

"Sure, it's Marushiro, and be sure to drop by anytime." With that Ash blacked out again.

_**Battlegrounds, four seconds have passed**_

"Che, that was it pipsqueak? What a waste of my time. Rank zero my..." But Nnoitra was cut off.

"You know, I don't like you, I don't like the way you talk to women, I don't like the way you talk to your fellow Espada, and I certainly don't like the disrespect you give my friends. Cause now, I'm going to beat the shit out of you... Got it?" The question hung in the air for a moment, until Nnoitra turned around and started laughing at Ash's sad state. He had slashes all over his body, countless bruises, and to top it off; was leaning his weight on his sword, which was planted firmly in the ground.

"Like you can do shit to me, pipsqueak. You can barely even stand on two legs solidly." He followed this with another fit of laughter. Ash looked up very slowly; when he did he opened his eyes. They were blood red. Nnoitra's next laugh got caught in his throat. Some of the other Espada looked a bit surprised, none more than Nelliel and the members of Halibel's Fraccion. Halibel herself however, was busy studying the young Arrancar intensely, trying to figure him out. Aizen and Gin looked quite a bit intrigued. Tosen seemed to be the only one who felt his reitsu pour out, going full blast. He showed small signs of fear.

"Are you going to keep standing there or do we have a fight to finish, Nnoitra?" Ash questioned, a grin forming on his face, it was fairly seductive and easily offset Nnoitra.

"Screw you pipsqueak!"

"I don't appreciate being called that, you in-obedient prick." Ash was standing next to Nnoitra now, his left hand relaxing on his shoulder, his face only a few inches from Nnoitra, with the grin still going. With a flick of his wrist, he sent him through a pillar, coughing up blood on the other side.

"You asshole! I'll kill ya!" Nnoitra yelled at the red eyed Arrancar. Ash responded by widening his grin and chucking his blade at Nnoitra. Nnoitra caught the blade with his axe and sent it projecting upwards. But, he was soon sent to sky with a knee to the gut from Ash. He flew straight up and was caught in a roundhouse to the side of the head from Ash. He made a small crater in the ground on impact and the younger Arrancar pointed two finger and kept his thumb up, like a gun, and a red sphere started to form in front of it.

"This is gunna hurt a bit." He stated as he shot a beam of pure power from the sky, down at his opponent.

"Shit..." The ground around Nnoitra smoked after the destruction of the Cero. Ash landed lithely, like a panther, and slowly stood up straight; only a few feet from his prey. He stuck his right arm up and his sword came spinning through the smoke, Ash caught it with a flourish that blew the smoke away. Nnoitra looked like, and this is kind, SHIT! The blast had totally devastated the tall bastard, it was a miracle he was still alive. Ash looked at what he had done to the man and smiled to himself.

"Looks like this battle is over. Nnoitra has lost his opportunity for Cero espada and will return to seventh seat, without complaints. Ash has rightfully earned that seat and all privileges are effective immediately." Aizen stated, a point which no person argued.

Ash gave one last devilish grin to the ladies that were running out to him to congratulate him before his eyes returned to their usual color. Ash then collapsed to his hands and knees and began to breathe heavily. The last thing he remembered was being helped up and out.

_**Ash's Room, Two hours later**_

"Ash, Lord Aizen needs to speak to you." Tosen said to Ash.

"Got it, I'll see you in a minute, Tosen." Tosen left Ash's room. Ash grabbed one of his tee shirts and used his Sonido. He made it to the throne room in record time.

"Ah... Ash, I was expecting you. Thank you for coming on such short notice; I have your first assignment for you." Ash nodded at Aizen, happy to do something at last. He loved it here but he was a traveler at heart and couldn't wait to stretch out his legs.

"You are to go to the human world and familiarize yourself with the enemy. I have already enlisted you in a high school and Szayel is constructing you and your partner gigais." Ash nodded at first but then had a question.

"Partner?" Ash questioned. Aizen clasped his hands together.

"Yes, I believe it is best to have a little back up in case the time arises. Ethan, you may enter." A dashing young man wearing a strange outfit walked in from the hall. "This is your partner Ash, and the first member of your Fraccion, he will be living by you and will have the same classes." But only Tosen was listening to Aizen, as Ash, Ethan and Gin were all having their own friendly conversation, which involved Ash commenting on how cool Ethan's suit looked, and Gin asking Ash what he learned in his fight with Nnoitra.

"It appears you have a good connection, that is understandable as Ethan was the best suited you're fighting tactic to assist you in battle Ash." Ash nodded towards Aizen, ready to go when he was.

"When do we leave Lord Aizen?" Ash asked the former captain.

"You will leave in two days, and if this mission fails, it is unimportant, it is only recon mission. So, if you get caught, return to us immediately. Understood?"

"It will be fine Lord Aizen." Ethan reassured. Aizen smiled at the boys, "I'm sure it will be; good night." And with that, he left the room. Gin gave them a small wave, and then he left as well. As both the boys were going to exit, Tosen stopped Ash.

"I need to speak with you Ash, alone." Ethan looked at Ash for a moment, Ash nodded to the younger Arrancar and Ethan walked away.

"I'll see you at the barracks Ash!" Ethan shouted back to him as he made his way out.

"I'll see you there!" Ash shouted back. "What did you need me for Tosen?"

"I have been informed that a small group of people claiming to be from a different place have made their way to the world of the living, I would like you to keep an eye out for them as you conduct your research." Tosen told the young man.

"But how will I know when I see one?" Ash questioned.

"They seem to carry around orbs that release small and sometimes large animals of great power to aid them. Look out for the animals." And with that Tosen left the throne room. Ash was in a bit of a state of shock. Pokémon Trainers? In the living world?

'I'll find out soon enough I guess.' He pondered as he made his way to his room. He fell back on his bed and heard the door open slightly.

"Who is it?" Ash questioned out loud.

"It's me, Nelliel!" Ash heard in reply. Ash looked over to see the shy beauty make her way into his room.

"Ash, when you fought Nnoitra today, you said something about not liking the ways he spoke to your friends. Am I one of your friends?" The female questioned. Ash smiled slightly, remembering what Marushiro said.

"Of course your one of my friends Nelliel. And, you always will be." Ash said, the smile he made making him look ten times cuter. Nelliel blushed furiously.

"Th-Thank you Ash!" Nelliel leapt at Ash and put him in a bone crushing hug. Ash struggled for breath a bit and relaxed when she softened up on her hug considerably. She looked up at him and edged slowly towards his face with her own until she met him for a light kiss that lasted a few seconds. She pulled away and snuggled up to his chest before falling into a deep sleep. Not wanting to wake her up, Ash wrapped his arms around her and began to dose off.

"Good night, Nelliel." He said brushing her hair with his hand before falling asleep.

**I finally got this out. It's one in the morning, my back hurts, and I have a migraine. You better appreciate this F***ing chapter, got it. And before any of you ask, I already got a thumb up to make Ethan (Batthan's OC) one of Ash's two Fraccion in the story.**

**-Peace Off, Or Out, I don't know...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews and critism, and corrections. On the plus side, I'm getting better at writing! It takes me less time to dish out chapters and am probably gunna be pulling an all-nighter with this bitch (Story). Next chapter is now coming up.**

Bleach: Ash's Journey

**Preparing For... Ash Getting Another Fraccion?**

"How are you both feeling in there, getting a little bit... closer, as it were?" Ash opened his eyes up and saw someone who surprised him a bit.

"E-Ethan... I-I swear, this is not what it looks like!" Ash voiced to his Fraccion. Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"So... she didn't thank you for protecting her pride by snuggling up a bit with you? What were you two really doing then?" Ethan questioned, Ash however, sweat dropped.

"Okay, maybe it is what it looks like, then." Ash saw his Fraccion member leaving his room.

"Ethan, where are you going?" Ash questioned. Ethan turned back to the older Arrancar.

"I'm getting lunch, it's noon." Ethan replied. Ash noticed something was amiss.

"What happened to your armor?" Ash asked, a bit surprised he wasn't wearing it. Ethan sighed.

"That's the armor I wear when I enter my resurrecion, Ash." Ethan responded before spinning on his heel and walking out. Ash watched him go.

'I was wondering how his reishi level was so high. It excelled beyond Nnoitra's. How is Ethan not an Espada?' Ash gave up his pondering and decided he needs to wake up the sleeping beauty beside him. He brushed the hair out of her face and shook her gently.

"It's time to wake up Nelliel." He said softly.

"Just five more minutes, Ashy boy." Nelliel groaned. Ash's eyebrow twitched. He fell to the ground comically and pouted for a few minutes.

"Why... Arceus? Why?" Ash cried. Nelliel woke from her peaceful slumber and glanced over at the young Arrancar. She looked a little confused.

"Good morning Ash, umm... Why are you upset? Is it something I did?" She asked concerned. Ash looked back at her... he seemed a bit frustrated.

"No, it's what you called me when I tried to wake you up. That name haunts me where ever I go." Ash sighed. Nelliel looked at him for a minute; then came to a conclusion.

"Ohh, you mean Ashy boy!" She shouted out. Ash sighed again.

"Yes... Ashy boy. I hate that name." Ash spat out. Nelliel giggled for a moment and hugged Ash, which crushed him of course, and smiled.

When she pulled away Ash took a deep breath in, and announced something unexpected.

"I'm gunna go get lunch, would you care for something?" Ash asked with a small smile; Nelliel however, began to panic.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no! I'm going to be late! Again!" She shouted out, running around in panic. Ash looked a bit befuddled.

"Late? For what?" He asked the panicking woman. She looked back at him with puppy dog eyes, a single tear going down her face. This certainly threw Ash off.

"I won't make it to tea in time..."She said sadly. Ash looked at her for a minute and came up with a conclusion.

"I can say I held you up, if it helps." Ash said sweetly. Nelliel looked back at him, and smiled.

"You would do that for me?" She asked. Ash smiled right back.

"Of course I would, that's what friends are for." He told her. She lunged at him and put him in a spine crushing hug.

"Thank you so, MUCH!" She shouted, snuggling up to the Arrancar once more. Ash was struggling to breathe again.

"You're... so... welcome..." He managed to let out. Nelliel released him and he caught his breath once more. She grabbed him by his hand and ran out of the room with him.

"Let's go!" She shouted joyfully as they made their way down the halls. Ash had a question in mind however.

"Where is the tea party at?" He asked. Nelliel looked back at him, and replied with a smile.

"It's at tower four silly, and it's themed!" Nelliel shouted excitedly. Ash looked perplexed.

"Themed?" He asked. She smiled back at him once more.

"Yeah, you have to get dressed up in whatever they tell us to." This only confused Ash more, but he decided not to question it further.

_**Tower Four, six seconds after Ash and Nelliel Arrive**_

"Hey, she's finally here. And, she brought company too." Apache said. Ash was a little more than surprised, every member of the party, excluding himself, was a girl. Ash also noticed a few Arrancar he hadn't seen before. Two of the new girls had black hair, one of the two had pig-tails, the other had a style similar to Anabel's. The last two were blond. Ash waved at all of them.

"Umm... Hi, I'm..." But he was cut off mid sentence.

"Hey! Didn't you hear? This is a ladies only party! This means... You're... Not... INVITED!" The black haired girl with pig-tails shouted surprising everyone. She leapt up from her seat "Falcon Punched" Ash through the wall adjacent to the door. Ash came out on the other side of the wall in a daze.

"Oww... She sure knows how to throw a punch..." Ash groaned. All of the girls looked quite a bit surprised at the girl's actions.

"Loly, what did you hit Ash for?" Halibel questioned. Loly looked back at her.

"This is a girl only party right? Why should he be an exception?" Loly asked. Mila Rose sighed.

"Because he is one of the two non-perverted Arrancar living in Hueco Mundo." Mila Rose stated. All the girls who didn't know Ash raised an eyebrow.

"And why's that?" Loly questioned. All the other girls looked at Mila Rose expectantly, she sighed.

"If you would have let him speak, you would have known. Besides, you just hit the strongest Arrancar in Las Noches in the face. Ash is number zero in the Espada rankings." Mila Rose said, crossing her arms. The look of shock on Loly's face was priceless.

"Nu-Number zero?" She asked, shocked.

"Umm... yeah, my number is zero, and why did you punch me through a wall? I would have just left." Ash asked, standing in the door way, rubbing his bruised cheek. Most of the girls looked at him in shock. He wasn't at all mad?

"You're not angry? I just punched you in the face." Loly asked. Ash looked a little confused.

"Why would I be mad? I figured that you had your reasons for punching me." Ash confessed, not without throwing one of his lady killer grins out there. Loly blushed in response, actually, most of the girls in the room did.

"If this is a girl only party, I'm just going to go then." Ash said and began to leave. Loly stopped him however.

"No, wait, it was my fault. I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that. Mila Rose said that you were okay to be here so I don't think anybody would mind too much if you stayed, right?" Loly asked, all the girls shook their heads no.

"Alright, I'm game. Nelliel said this was going to be themed? How so?" Ash asked. Mila Rose looked at Ash devilishly and replied.

"Oh... you'll know what she meant, Ash." Ash gulped at the sound of that. This was going to be a long day.

_**Fourth Tower, Twenty-eight Minutes into the Party**_

Ash looked like he was on the verge of tears. He couldn't believe they were allowed to do this too him. They had placed him, in a dress and wig. He looked almost exactly like he did when he had tricked Erika into letting him into her gym. Most of the girls giggled at how ridiculous Ash looked right now. Ash sighed in frustration.

"Aww... you look pretty Ashy boy." Nelliel commented. Ash's eyebrow twitched again and he slammed his head into the table in embarrassment.

'Why me?' Ash asked himself. The girls giggled at Ash's reaction once more. He hated being Ashley. Loly stood and clapped her hands together.

"Attention please! Good, as you know there is one guy, the only guy we will allow in this party, dressed up as a girl. That is the theme of this party. We all have to dress up as the opposite sex. Is that understood?" Loly asked. All of the girls nodded in response.

"Then let the party begin!" Most of the girls cheered at this.

_**Fourth Tower, Forty-Two Minutes into the Party**_

Ash was astounded at how much cuter they looked dressed up as men. Quite the surprise really, considering all they did was change into jeans and T-shirts, some of the girls even had football jerseys on.

One of the girls, Luppi, looked over to Ash and was intrigued at why he would let them do this to him. She raised an eyebrow and went to talk to him for a minute. All she had to do was ask him a simple question.

"Do you have room for another Fraccion? Because, if you do, I'm available." Luppi wouldn't admit it, but being around the naïve Arrancar made her a little bit more comfortable. She felt like she could be herself around him, as opposed to her usually calm and emotionless self. Ash smiled at her request.

"Of course I have room for you Luppi. The more the merrier, I always say." Ash exclaimed. Luppi smiled at this and did a light bow. She started back into the party, which went from tea to soda and dubstep, and no one was really sure about what Lilynette was drinking, but she was bouncing off the walls, literally, and yelling at the D.J., Cirucci, to turn up the music.

Halibel walked up to Ash in a very form fitting Chargers Jersey and black skinny jeans with a red bandana wrapped around the lower portion of her face. Ash greeted her.

"Hey Halibel, how do like the party so far?" Ash asked. Halibel looked him up and down and answered.

"I enjoy the music and the company, but what you're wearing is going to have to change. Come with me." With that Halibel dragged him into another, separate room. The room was small, but large enough to move around easily in. Halibel picked some clothes off the hangars and tossed them to Ash.

"Put these on so you look like you belong to the party." Halibel ordered. Ash nodded and started to do as he was told.

_**Side closet, One Hour and Thirty Minutes into party**_

Ash looked at his new get-up. He wore a black t-shirt covered by a Raiders Jersey, and comfortable fitting dark blue jeans. He looked to Halibel for approval, she nodded at him and grabbed his hand again and led him out the door. They immediately were greeted by loud music and even louder partying. Halibel looked at Ash for a minute and lead him to the center of the dance floor.

"Dance with me for a minute, Ash. I'm going to ask them to play my favorite song from when I was a human." Ash nodded and looked a bit surprised. Halibel never wanted to this out going, so it caught as off guard. Halibel walked over to Cirucci and whispered something into the purple haired woman's ear. The D.J. smiled at Halibel and nodded. She cut, Linkin Park – In the End, half way through. A lot of the girls started to complain until they heard the next song.

A piano intro, then a bass drop followed by a moan. Halibel ran over and grabbed Ash by his hands and they started to dance. Ash spun Halibel around, putting the back of her head against his chest.

"What song is this Halibel? It's real awesome." Ash commented. Halibel wrapped Ash's arms around her a little tighter and responded.

"It's called Midnight, by Bar 9. Me and my sisters used to go listen to this song all the time when we were younger. Our parents used to get so mad at us; we even snuck out a few times and went to raves." Halibel replied. Ash smiled at her.

"What happened to you and your sisters? How did you die, I mean." Ash asked, unsure if it was a rough subject or not. Halibel's mirth died down a bit, but she still answered regardless.

"My sisters and I were walking home from school, it was our last day and we were excited to be out for summer. So we headed down to the local club we go to and halfway through the party when someone announced something. We didn't hear him but all the other party goers started to scream and run out the door, I told my sisters to go outside and I would see what the issue was. So, I ran forward and made it to the D.J. stand and, I felt something hit me, like a blast, and a concussion followed it. I'm guessing it was a terrorist act; the guy probably wasn't even there. I just hope my sisters made it out in time." Ash turned Halibel around and gave her a friendly hug. They separated and he gave her a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry Halibel, I didn't know. It was really good, what you did before you died. You're sisters could have been caught in that too. There was no way of you knowing." Halibel looked into Ash's eyes for a moment after he said that, and grabbed him by the collar, pulled her bandana and mask fragment down, and kissed Ash on the lips. When they pulled apart, the song was fading away. Halibel gave Ash one last hug before pulling her mask fragment and bandana back up then took Ash arm and led him out to a table. They both sat there for a moment until Halibel spoke up.

"Would you like to have dinner with me Ash?" Halibel questioned. Ash scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"I would love to Halibel." Ash replied. Halibel should little to almost no reaction, while she had been visibly sad a moment ago; she was back to her usual old self. Which Ash had no problem with, she reminded him quite a bit of his old teacher Cynthia. He was wondering how she was doing. Actually, Ash was wondering how all of his old friends were doing without him. He pushed the thoughts away and got back to his dinner with Halibel. Ash started to flip through the menu, wondering why they have a restaurant off to the side of a tea party/rave. But whatever though.

_**Side restaurant, Four Hours into party**_

Ash set down his silver ware and leaned back a bit, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"How did you like your dinner Halibel? I thought mine was pretty good." Ash commented. Halibel looked back at him for a second, blinked, and responded.

"How many plates was that Ash?" She asked. Ash grinned back at her and replied.

"It wasn't that many, only about a dozen or so, nowhere near a record." Ash responded. Halibel looked back at him for a second and smiled, it was a real smile, a smile you use when you're content. She stood up and walked over to Ash.

"Come with me for a little bit Ash; I want to show you something." She took Ash's hand and ran out of the room with him.

_**Upper Point of Hueco Mundo, Three Minutes after leaving the party**_

Halibel and Ash looked out over the horizon of Las Noches. Ash smiled and tightened the grip on Halibel's hand. This was a moment that neither of them wanted to let go of. Halibel looked over to Ash and saw him watching the dunes in complete awe. She pulled her mask fragment and bandana down again and leapt onto Ash, knocking him to the ground. Ash looked a little surprised that she would do this to him, but before he could consider it further, she locked lips with him. Ash eventually sunk into the kiss, both of them blissfully unaware that during the make-out session, a couple certain Fraccion were watching from the doorway.

"Ash, you don't realize how lucky you really are..." Ethan muttered to himself. He spun on his heel and walked away, leaving Luppi in a still shocked state. Luppi shook out of her stupor and ran back to catch up with Ethan.

"Wait! I don't know where my new room is!" Luppi cried out.

_**The Party, Five Hours into it**_

The girls were still throwing the rave like there was no tomorrow, Lilynette was running the entire length of the room, going up the wall, across the ceiling and back down again. Cirucci was dishing out badass beats like: Linkin Park, Fallout Boy, and remixed songs that are recreated dubstep style, and plain old dubstep. One of the songs that came on was the Pokémon season one theme song, remixed. As the girls were getting their party on, quite a few unexpected visitors barged in.

"Can you turn the Fuckin' music off, you stupid...?" Nnoitra started to say, until he was kicked square in the chest by Loly, sending him through the hole in the wall, which was followed by a painful series of crashes.

"Yeah, why didn't you invite us to this bitchin' party?" Grimmjow questioned. Loly glared back at him.

"Because this is a Women's only tea party, rave, thing. So no guys allowed!" She screamed at them. This caused many of the meeker men to cower in fear; Grimmjow however, was totally unaffected.

"Then why was Ash allowed?" He countered. Loly only grew more pissed that he was questioning her motives.

"Because isn't a, perverted, snobbish, asshole, cocky, brainless, dickhead, who can't even pay attention to our conversation!" Loly complained. Grimmjow stood up straight from his leaning spot on the wall.

"Whatever, besides, I'm not perverted or brainless. And, I wasn't paying attention because I was too busy enjoy the sound of Nnoitra's spine fracturing. Have a nice day." Grimmjow said before exiting the room. The girls turned their music back up and got to the party. Grimmjow made his way down the hall until he saw a surprising sight, Ash walked up to him in a stupor, shirtless, covered in hickies. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"Having some fun I see." Ash grew defensive at that.

"N-No, I was, and then," Ash sighed and drooped his head in defeat. "Was it really that obvious?"

Grimmjow snorted and let out a laugh.

"Yes, and it's funny as hell." They both burst out into laughter, only to have the sound of loud moans cut them off. Ash looked concerned.

"It sounds like someone's in pain; we should go check it out..." Grimmjow stopped him.

"Nah, it's just Nnoitra, he pissed of the hot, black haired fire cracker. She sent him through a wall or two." Grimmjow stated. Ash got a look of understanding on his face.

"And suddenly, I don't care anymore." They both got a bit of a chuckle out of the comment. They stood there for a good moment until the mirth died down. Ash had a bit of a question however.

"Wanna go set up a guys only poker party?" Grimmjow thought about it.

"Hmm, whatever."

**I'm finally done! That only took, two weeks. But I have a bit of a challenge for you folks. I'm willing to let you have one suggestion that you leave in the reviews, but you have to guess, and guess correctly, what state (Mississippi, Oregon, ect.) I live in. There are two hints in the chapter. I will pretty much do any of your suggestions, but it will only be the first person to guess correctly. Good luck.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! I'm finally doing this story. It's been bouncing about in my head for a while now and I finally decided, fuck it! So I ran down to Best Buy's and hunted down a Geek Squad guy. "FIX IT!" He almost called security, but I got my computer out of my pack and begged him to help me. He finally did so here I am, dishin' out new chapters and stories for you people. I never understood why other authors are always beggin' for review but now I have a bit of an understanding about why. They help you feel like you did a better job. It's like a pat on the back. I won't ask for reviews, but criticism helps out. I like to be talked down and told where I was wrong. So, if you see any flaws or plot holes, call me out on it. I will adjust to your liking to some degree. I've babbled for far too long, so on with my story.**

Bleach: Ash's Journey

**A Great Holloween**

Ash woke up with a major buzzing in his head. He looked at the carnage surrounding him. Tower seven was, well, torn to shit and then some. Dondechaka and Pesche were on the floor, cards scattered all around the two compadres. Stark was asleep in a chair leaning against the wall. Grimmjow was lying on the ground, cuddling with a ball of yarn. Ash's eyebrow twitched for a moment at the sight. Ulquiorra was still up however, sitting at the poker table, staring intently at his hand of cards. Ash was a little bewildered.

"Umm, Ulquiorra, the game is over. You don't have to keep thinking about what move to make." Ash explained. Ulquiorra turned to the slightly older Arrancar and looked back at his hand. Ash's eye twitched in frustration.

"Ulquiorra, the game is-!" Ash started to say, but Ulquiorra cut him off.

"Over, yes which I get. What I don't get is," Ulquiorra showed his hand to Ash, which left the young man dumbfounded. He had a royal flush. Ash face palmed, "What do these cards represent? Is this an acceptable hand?"

"That's literally the best hand in the game." Ash explained to the white skinned seventeen year old. Ash let the info sink in for a minute. Ulquiorra simply sat there, totally expressionless. He spoke after a minute or two of silence.

"I got screwed over didn't I?" He asked Ash. Ash sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, pretty much. But I have a great idea though! Why don't I teach you how to play?" Ash asked the other teen. Ulquiorra mulled over the thought for a bit before accepting the terms.

"I don't see why not."

_**Four Hours Later, Hueco Mundo Corridor**_

Ash walked down the hallway with a sigh. Who knew Ulquiorra could be so inquisitive. He shrugged the thought off when he saw what Nelliel was wearing. Avoiding a nose bleed was nigh impossible, but Ash pulled it off. He became extremely red however.

"Wha-What are you wearing Nelliel?" Ash asked, turning away from her and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Nelliel smiled and replied.

"I'm not little old Nelliel right now, the names Tifa Lockheart!" 'Tifa' replied. Ash just got even more confused.

"Why are you a fictional character right now, Nel?" Ash questioned. Nelliel smiled broadly.

"Cause it's my favorite day of the year silly! Halloween!" Ash sweat dropped. How could he forget one of the most celebrated days of the year? Nelliel took off before Ash could ask her anymore. Ash sighed and walked around the corner, running into a cowl wearing armored figure with a yellow bat symbol on his chest.

"Hey Ash. How are you after that party? I left at an earlier time then I would've preferred, but I had a few things to attend to." The masked man asked. Ash gazed at the figure for a bit, slightly dumbfounded.

"How is it that we know each other?"

The man face palmed. He pulled the cowl back revealing it to be Ethan, one of Ash's Fraccion. Ash brightened up a bit seeing who it was.

"Oh, I couldn't tell it was you, with the cowl and all. Awesome costume by the way Ethan! Who is it?" Ash questioned. Ethan smiled proudly, pulling his mask back on.

"During the day, I am the wealthy man of business, Bruce Wayne. But at night, when villains and thugs run about. I am Batman!" Ethan said with a flourish of his cape. Ash gave light applause at the end of the introduction.

"What is it that Batman can do Ethan?" Ash questioned. Ethan gave a light smile.

"I can give you an example if you'd like?"

_**Ten minutes later, Same Hallway (Upside-down)**_

"Ethan! What the hell!" Ash yelled out, while being strung up by the leg by Ethan's grappling battarang.

"I would let you down, but since I am the night… Later!" Ethan threw down a smoke bomb and vanished. Ash tried to get out of the cord but failed. What's this stuff made of anyway?

"Dammit…"

_**Three Hours Later, Ash's Tower**_

Ash was finally out of the cord, Ethan had gone back to his room to grab Ash's sword and used it to cut him down.

Ash looked at the getup Ethan and Luppi had helped him pick out. Luppi was blushing at the at Ash's bare chest, while Ethan was admiring the look it gave him. Ethan walked over and patted him on the back.

"Good job bro, you look just like Johnny Cage, but without the blond hair. The sunglasses look pretty cool on you though." Ethan stated. Ash had to admit, he liked the choice. Luppi, now looking like Sakura from Street Fighter, also complimented his new look.

"It's better that you didn't style you're hair at all, but you look pretty hot right now…" Luppi didn't have time to catch her own mistake. She turned redder than a tomato, and turned around and ran out, shouting down the hallway.

"I'll see you guys later! I'm gunna go help Tower Three and Four for a bit!"

Ethan scratched the back of his head.

"Another one added to the list…" He muttered, Ash heard him however.

"What list?" He asked. Ethan face palmed.

"It's a shopping list." He lied. Ash seemed a little confused but replied none the less.

"Shopping for what?" Ash asked, but Ethan was already leaving.

"See you later Ash!"

"Umm… bye."

_**Two Hours Later, Ash's Tower**_

Ash was completely set for when the young Hollows of Las Noches come around for candied goods. He sat next to the back door, waiting for them to knock. He heard the thuds of hands hitting the door and opened it to greet them. A set of five sixteen to seventeen year-old Arrancar girls greeted him.

"Trick-or-trea-!" They were cut off by the view of Ash. They all started to blush dangerously. Ash smiled at them and put candy into each of their buckets.

"Have a happy Halloween!" He told them all. The girls blushes didn't go unnoticed however. A group of five male eighteen year-old Arrancars, looked at Ash in jealousy.

"We've been hitting on those babes for weeks and had no success. This guy smiles at them and their his? I don't think so!" Their leader, and the strongest of the group stated. He marched over to Ash before the girls had time to leave.

"Alright punk ass, explain why these bitches are into you and not us?" The Leader asked Ash. Ash's eyes flashed to red. He grabbed the leader by the collar and pulled his face closer to his own.

"What did you just call them?" Ash questioned. The other teen laughed at him and spit in his face. He shoved Ash off and replied in a cocky manner.

"I called them what they are, stupid, worthless, bitch-" Ash cut him off by leaping forward and sweeping his own feet out from under him. He did a complete flip before Ash dropped to one knee and uppercut him in his crotch. Ash finished it off with back flip converted into a double kick to the chest. His opponent went flying off into the side of a cliff, considering whether to clutch his chest or gonads. The cliff collapsed on top of him, the force of his impact breaking almost every bone in his body. How he survived, is a mystery even to me.

Ash stood back up and glared at the rest of the gang with his demonic eyes. They all ran away before the peed themselves in front of the girls.

"I don't want any of you coming back here or harassing the girls, got it?" Ash yelled to their retreating forms. He sighed and let the eyes fade away. He looked back at the still surprised girls and consoled them.

"They shouldn't be harassing you five anymore, so go enjoy you're Halloween. Come by again if you need help with anything." They thanked him and moved on to the next place to get goodies. If that was the start of the night, today was gunna be a long day.

_**Four Hours Later, Ash's Room**_

Ash fell back onto his bed, ready to enter dreamland. Ethan cut him off however.

"Aizen said that we're going to the human world tomorrow, he has a two bedroom apartment rented and a bank account with enough funds for our stay there. He has signed us both up for school, Karakura High, he said. He gave me a list of individuals to keep our eyes on. We're are also permitted to use our abilities at will, and use any means necessary to gain the trust of the people there. Umm… Ash? Hey, are you just gunna go to sleep and ignore me?" Ethan asked.

"Yup! That was the plan."

**I'm finally done! Sorry that this is shorter than most, but it's just a Halloween special. Challenge time! I will be accepting OC's for the story, but only if you can find a pun that I added to the story or, you figure out the costume related thing that Ash did. And if you get both right, good for you. I will write you a one shot completely of your choice. Just make sure to leave it in the review and it has to be Ash X ?Girl?**

**Later, noble fans…**

**P.S. Watch out for the new story I'm coming up with.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, about time I got around to this. this is the last chapter of this story but do not fret. I will not simply end it here. I am going to make this a collection of short stories that are in timeline order, It will lead up to the ending of the main plot of the Soul Society Arc, where there will be a skip ahead in time relevant to the plot surrounding Ash. I will also be adding a member to Grimmjow's team who will not be dying. He is a submitted OC and I will be keeping him alive for the duration... Probably. On with the story!**

**Bleach: Ash's Journey**

"Ash..." A voice called out behind him.

"Yes?" He turned on his heel to greet the person whom had called his name. It was Mila Rose. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. She wasn't the most emotional, but... This hurt to see him go.

Mila Rose stood in the doorway of his room, pleading with her eyes, calling out to him. Ash smiled at her and walked over.

"What's up Mila..." His voice was cut off by a kiss to the lips. It was short, but heartfelt. She stepped back and ran out of his room, tears streaming down her face.

'I wish I could have been your first kiss you goofy kid... That's whats up.' She cried even harder at the sentiment.

Ash stood there in his room in shock. Why do these girls just ambush him like that. They pour what emotions they have into one passionate moment and then leave him wondering... Why couldn't they just say how they feel? None of the girls that have kissed him have even returned to talk to him about it. They just act like it never happened.

* * *

><p>"Ash. It's time to... Why are you crying?" Ethan walked in on Ash at a bad moment. Ash wiped his tears away and sighed.<p>

"Ethan, do you know what it's like to be toyed with? To have the strings of your heart pulled on until it feels like its going to burst and no one will tell you why? I hope you know because... It hurts. I feel love for all the girls that I have kissed, had a moment with, and... And they just leave me there like a Houndoor pup. Unable to act on my own without further instruction. Like I know what to do next when this is all so new to me." Ash looked at his hands depressed as he fell backwards onto his bed. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. He sighed once more before looking over to his second in command and his friend.

Ethan was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure when Ash was going to have this moment of 'What If's?' and 'Why Me's?'. Ethan wasn't even sure himself as to how he had come to the point of heartbreak. Ash had only had one kiss from each girl he had ever kissed. Ethan had learned that much from him.

"Ash. It's time to go. Aizen has the portal ready for us to travel. I don't know how to help you Ash... Maybe being away for a little while will help you think... Got your bag ready?" Ethan watched as Ash nodded and grabbed a small bag of his things. Ethan grumbled to himself that this was going to be fun. When he felt that it wasn't. Not with Ash like this.

* * *

><p>"Ash, Ethan. Are you both ready?" Aizen questioned. They nodded. Aizen in turn nodded to Gin who slid his sword into a large wooden door. Ash was a little confused to be honest.<p>

"Lord Aizen, could I just open a Garganta to the human world?" Ash asked. Aizen smiled again.

"You could, but who's to say that you enter the human world in the proper place. You have no idea of where you need to be there. Gin does, and that's why I'm having him open a Senkaimon for you both to go through. Enjoy your stay there. I have given each of you a... What was it called again? A Card of Debt? Something of that sort. There is one for each of you in your bags. There is only a certain amount of funding on each and you may need to get jobs part-time if you stay for any decent amount of time. I opened the account quite some time ago, as soon as I had this plan set in motion. You will need to find a place to stay and the Gigai's I had Szayel Aporro Granz create for you are complete. They are a little younger than the both of you because of the high school you will be attending. Off you go now." Aizen proceeded to leave the throne room.

Ash looked to Gin and smiled meekly. Gin gave him a sly smile in response and gestured to the Gigai. Ash placed his hands on it and was immediately sucked in. He opened his eyes and felt considerably weaker now than ever. he was human again. He could still feel his energy but it was much weaker. He stood up and looked over to Ethan. Ethan is wearing what he normally would: Gray Pants, weird ass blue and red shoes, a blue shirt and a necklace with a bat on it. Ash was in his black shirt, black shoes, and still had his cross on.

Ash grabbed his bag and walked over to help Ethan up. They both nodded to Gin as they crossed through the portal. Gin turned to watch as the door shut. He smiled and walked out as the door vanished.

* * *

><p>"This looks like it's going to be a long and boring walk." Ethan stated the obvious. Ash looked over to him and and back at the path ahead. It was a long and narrow walkway surrounded by lots of purple gooey shit all over the walls and ceiling. Ash simply sighed and started walking. Ethan followed right behind him.<p>

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK DID WE DESERVE THIS FOR?!" Ash cried out, running from what appeared to be a train that ran exclusively on the path they were on it would seem.<p>

"STOP TALKING! KEEP RUNNING IF YOU WANT TO..." Ethan got sucked in by the train thing. Ash stopped and dove after him. He managed to get a hold of Ethan's hand and they both got run over by the thing. It spit them out of the other side after what appeared to only be a few moments.

"GODDAMMIT! THIS IS WHAT WE GET FOR NOT HURRYING IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO DAMN SLOW?!" Ethan exclaimed rather comically.

"Me! You were the one who... Whatever. We're not dead so I call that a dandy turnout. Let's just go." Ash held his hand out for Ethan to grab, he took it and sighed.

"I suppose your right."

"What was that? Can you repeat that for me?"

"Shut up Ashy-boy."

They both stepped out of the passageway into a forest. Ash grumbled to himself.

"You're no fun..."

Ethan snickered. It was just way to much fun holding that over Ash's head.

"Sorry... ASHLEY!" Ethan started sprinting immediately.

"I'M SOOOOOOO, GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**YAY! FUN TIMES WITH ASH AND ETHAN! How did you guys and/or girls think it was? It's been awhile since I started this and I intend to finish it. Don't forget to subscribe... Oh wait. This isn't YouTube. Nevermind. See you later!**


End file.
